Permission
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Spoiler: Episode 8 of GS Destiny; One-Shot] Yuna Roma Saylan seemed to hit it off well with Cagalli when she landed on ORB. To make sure that a certain Athrun Zala was still in the picture, he must take drastic measures. The problem? Her brother. [AxC]


**Permission**

**Summary:** (Spoiler: Occurs during Episode 8 of GS Destiny) Yuuna Roma seemed to hit it off well with Cagalli when she landed on ORB. To make sure that a certain Athrun Zala was still in the picture, he, himself,must take drastic measures. The problem? Her brother. (Athrun x Cagalli)

**A/N: **My first Gundam SEED Destiny fanfiction…actually, let's just say my first Gundam story ever. Enjoy my bad writing readers lol

**Warning: **I have NOT seen all of the Gundam SEED episodes. I have NOT seen how Cagalli interacts with Kira and vice-versa. This mean there might be OOC, so sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

-------------------------------------

A lone car sat on the pavement. Athrun glanced over to the passenger seat and saw his best friend looking out towards the horizon. The enchanting sunset must have drawn his attention as the faint wisps of red and orange glittered and touched the sea. Breaking the silence that had fallen between them, he called out quietly to the boy, "Kira."

Jolting upwards as if caught doing something he shouldn't have done, Kira turned his gaze towards Athrun. "Yes?" He still had the same gentle look that developed after their conversation; when Athrun confessed that he still didn't have the answer on what, who, and how should they be fighting.

…but for all Kira knew, Athrun also had another reason coming to him.

"Uhhh…" Athrun hesitated slightly and was about to say more before Kira interrupted him.

"What's the matter?"

If the subject wasn't so serious, Athrun might have smiled at the genuine concern Kira was showing. Unfortunately, he didn't have such an opportunity. "Well…Kira, could you please open the glove box in front of you?"

_"Forestalling is good…"_

Athrun bit his lip when that thought popped out of his head. Kira merely looked at Athrun's strange request and opened it for him. "Do you need me to get something for you?"

Athrun nodded.

Another lapse of silence and…"Aren't you going to tell me what I'm suppose to get?" Kira asked again.

"Oh yes, of course."

"…Athrun…?"

Athrun willed himself to not show his embarrassment and took in a deep breath, "Kira, take out the box buried beneath the papers in the bottom left hand corner."

Complying with the request, Kira managed to take out a velvet black box. The small weight inside made Kira's eyebrow shoot upwards. "…and what am I suppose to do with it?"

Emerald eyes rested on the box and he whispered, "Open it Kira and I think you'll understand."

Kira slid the box open and his startled eyes met with a silver ring that had a ruby inserted in the center held in place by strands of melded silver. The last of the sunlight danced across the silver band before Kira closed the box. He slowly turned towards Athrun and spoke, "…I still don't get it. Why do you have a ring?"

_"Kuso…and I thought I didn't have to explain anymore! It's just so obvious that I thought Kira might pick it up…"_

"Uhhh…" Athrun slid his eyes shut, trying to think of a way to back out of this situation.

"Athrun?"

"Well…I am going to…" Athrun stuttered over the next words. "givethistoyoursister!"

Kira, perplexed over what Athrun just said, asked him to repeat his words. "What did you just say?"

Breathing in and out, trying to regain his composure, Athrun spoke again, "I am going to give this…to your sister."

_"Why am I telling this to Kira again? Oh yes, because he's my best friend AND Cagalli's twin brother. He has a right to know."_

The silence relapsed between them and Kira twirled the box in between his fingers. Finally, he stopped and looked up at Athrun seriously, "You're going to propose to her?"

Blushing outrageously, Athrun looked up at Kira and amended him, "No!"

"You're going to lead her on?!" This time, Kira's tone was accusatory, trying to coax out the real reason behind the ring.

Looking down at his twiddling fingers, Athrun whispered out quietly so that even Kira had to strain his ear to hear, "Of course not…I would _never_ hurt her!" The last part came out louder and more defiantly than the first part.

Nodding to himself, Kira pressed on, "Why the ring then?"

"Must you know all?" came the dry response.

Smiling inwardly, Kira nodded, "Of course."

Sighing, Athrun's face turned even redder, "Well, it's a promise to our…relationship…"

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of Athrun, he only muttered, "…I knew it…"

Athrun snapped his head up and looked indignantly at Kira, "You knew all along what I was going at didn't you?"

"Of course. I just wanted you to come out straight. You know, to build some extra confidence in you," chuckled Kira.

He protested weakly at Kira's verbal assault on his pride, "I wasn't nervous!"

Kira didn't say anything except shoot him with a wry smile. He took Athrun's hand and dropped the box into his palm then closing his fingers around it. "Go for it."

"Thanks Kira."

There was a pregnant pause before Kira spoke, "…you better not be leading Cagalli on Athrun."

A warning tone told Kira to stop chuckling at Athrun's burning face, "…Kira…"

-------------------------------------

**End**

Oh what male to male bonding-ness!

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


End file.
